


An Angel, a Demon, a Bench, and Some Ducks

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ducks, Gen, inner monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: An angel, a demon, a bench, and some ducks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	An Angel, a Demon, a Bench, and Some Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gen Prompt Bingo ficlet, this one for the prompt "Left Brain/Right Brain." Unfortunately, much of the pop-psych stuff you hear about right and left brain functions is so over-simplified and misrepresented that it's pretty close to pseudoscience. So instead, I decided to write about what goes on in the brains (or at least in the minds -- whether or not anything like a human brain is involved is an interesting metaphysical question) of that guy who always sits on the left, and that other guy who always sits on the right. With fancy formatting, even! Seriously, you do _not_ want to know how long it took me to make this stupid formatting work. Look at me, pretending I know anything at all about style sheets!

Nice weather for it, anyway. Always a relief when this blessed island gets some actual sunshine. Makes a demon feel lucky not to be stuck in Hell. Especially since they installed all those horrible buzzy fluorescent lights.

\--lovely weather for a picnic. One could spread a blanket out underneath the trees. Perhaps right over there. Would it really be so much more dangerous than dining together at a restaurant, or sitting here on the same bench feeding the ducks? But somehow it _feels_ as if it would be more.... familiar, I suppose. More intimate. There's less... what do they call it? Plausible deniability. Yes. Better not to risk it. This is nice enough, anyway, isn't it? With all the lovely ducks. Even Crowley seems to enjoy the ducks.

\--that one, with its arse up in the air. Ridiculous-looking bugger. How do they even _do_ that? How do they float in that position? Could probably figure it out, I suppose. Powerful cosmic being with superhuman senses, me. Used to analyze things at the subatomic level once, back when we were doing the stars and things. But, eh. Can't be arsed. (Oh, Satan, bad accidental pun. Let's pretend I didn't think that.)

\--seem quite fond of each other. Look at the way they keep swimming so near each other. Perhaps they're friends! Or they're in love. Do ducks love? I'm sure they must. All God's creatures are capable of feeling love. Even... Well. All of them, I'm sure of it.

\--perverse little fuckers, ducks. Remember that nature documentary? That one with the... you know, the guy. And all the animals. Shocking things ducks get up to, and that's coming from a demon. Bet it's easy to tempt a duck. Although probably easier if you're another duck. Or duck-shaped. Although, come to think of it, I'm probably tempting them to gluttony right now. Great! That's today's work done, then.

\--even Crowley clearly thinks they're sweet. Look at that smile! Well, no, don't look too _closely_. He might notice.

\--so good at tempting I can even do it sprawled out on a park bench in the sunshine, barely moving a muscle. Hmm, could tease him with that one. Always fun, seeing that look on his face. Unless he gets into one of his moods and decides to take it seriously, get all righteously concerned about whether he should change the rendezvous spot. Eh, probably not worth it. He enjoys it too much. Look at him, trying not to smile at me. Oh, angel. Wonder what he's thinking about? Knowing him, probably something involving food.

\--with a lovely orange sauce. Mmmmm. Oh. Well, not _these_ ducks, of course. Some other duck. Obviously.

\--ought to take him to that new Chinese place. Bet they do a nice Peking duck.

\--wonder if Crowley would like to try that new Chinese establishment?

\--should probably ask him. It is getting to be about lunchtime, I suppose.

\--do suppose there's no real reason to stay here much longer.

\--no point sitting here all day, not even talking, like some sort of... of...

\--but it's such a _companionable_ silence.

\--oh, for Satan's sake. "Old married couple?" _Really?_ What is wrong with you? Even if humans might say it. What do humans know?

\--and he looks so happy in the sunshine. Like a contented, basking snake. All sleek and... and...

\--looks so happy, sitting there with the sun in his stupid fluffy hair, graciously bestowing the miracle of manna on a pond full of ducks. Like some sort of stupid blessed... _angel_.

\--so, maybe just a little while longer, then.

\--maybe just a little longer.

\--and then we'll have some lunch. At a restaurant, of course. But, then, perhaps next time... Or... or soon? Or sometime. We might... Just possibly we might...?

Hey, I wonder if we're ever finally gonna have that picnic?

Well. Maybe just a little while longer.


End file.
